I could not ask for more
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: Based on I could not ask for more... Geoff sings the awesome song and makes a life changing decision read review but mainly enjoy


I could not ask for more…

"I could not ask for more by Edwin McCain.

I do not own this song and the lyrics at all.

It was just like any ordinary evening in Hollywood. The passing cars, the ongoing traffic and such a very long day of surfing for an ordinary surfer queen at the age of 22. It had been a while since the Total Drama series concluded as Bridgette, who was still looking a bit wet after the minor wipeouts she went through today, but it was the ordinary life that she lived and loved. After all, she was proud to become the fiancée of a certain party boy who she had dated since the show had started. It was now 8 years since she and Geoff were now together, but there was something missing from that entire relationship.

It was commitment. It was the only thing that was missing from Bridgette and Geoff's entire life. Because without Geoff committing marriage to her, Bridgette would feel like she was falling off from top of the planet. She felt like in her entire mind that Geoff Michaels finally needed to settle down with her once and for all.

"Ahhhhhh... looks like another day, another splash..." Bridgette said with a sigh as she hung her surfboard on top of their car, got inside the convertible, took the keys into overdrive and got off. The reason why she was all by herself because Geoff had so much as a surprise waiting for her when she was finished. Bridgette was hoping that the surprise would be Geoff asking her hand for marriage. She always dreamed of true sweet love ever since she was a little child of 9. She could remember her father saying to her that she would fine the one man someday who could really love her for who she is. Her dream had already come true right around 6 years ago when Geoff came onto the picture.

Bridgette was just in a rush to get home, but she was just surrounded by moody traffic jammers just waiting to get to their destination in time. Something is definitely slowing her down. Maybe it might be a horrible car crash or some kind or maybe a road closed down on the freeway. Moody people were shouting like "Hurry the heck up!" or "Move it!" from far away as Bridgette let out a bit of a defeated sigh. It was maybe a good time to just check up on Geoff so far and see what he's been up to so far.

"Hey, Geoffy... what have you been up to?" Bridgette said right to the phone as she was now texting just to pass the time.

Minutes later, Geoff texted back with "Building your surprise, babe..." Bridgette laid a quiet smile of relief as it would take Bridgette 15 minutes to finally beat the traffic and head down the boulevard for a really quiet drive home.

Their house just happened to be a peaceful beach house. It had pretty much an indoor swimming pool with a juice bar and 2 waterslides, an indoor aquarium full of fish, turtles, and baby dolphins, and an unbelievable view of the entire beach firsthand. It looks like that the money that both Geoff and Bridgette inherited all happened to be combined on their entire college fund, knowing that Geoff had inherited some of his cash on a stock and it skyrocketed all the way to a billion, therefore making them instant billionaires. But they only planned to use that money for responsible things like their soon to be daughter or son's college fund and perhaps build their dreams for an unbelievable aquarium styled theme park.

But all of it can only happen if Geoff would only ask for her hand in marriage. As Bridgette had finally pulled up through the garage, there were heartbeats rapidly beating from Bridgette's heart. What if Geoff doesn't commit to her? What would this mean from their relationship? She definitely didn't want to end on a sour note as far as she was concerned. But all she had to do was face her fate alone.

She immediately entered the living room as her voice came up.

"Geoffy? Honey, I'm home!" Bridgette replied as in a shocking turn of events, Geoff was nowhere to be found.

All there was in the house was cherry-scented candles all across the kitchen and all across the living room. This was weird to Bridgette. It seems that every reality show that Bridgette watched showed scenes of candles light up the room just to make way for the bachelor to ask for her princess in marriage. Oh my gosh is this what Bridgette dreamed of as a little girl? This couldn't be happening. Maybe it is...

"Geoff?"

As Bridgette's voice spoke out once again, the sound of a bass guitar was heard right out of nowhere. This was much unexpected to say the least. It just happened to a familiar song from the late 90's. Could Geoff actually be serenading her all of a sudden?

Those kinds of things would be put to rest as Geoff came downstairs with a microphone in his hands and treated the still-already wet Bridgette to a soft, yet passionate serenade. The laid-back groove was just so down to earth just like Bridgette was. Geoff didn't care if Bridgette looked so gorgeous in sparking formal or wet in her sexy, yet tight wet suit. The reason is Geoff just loved her the way she really was. He now put the microphone right into his mouth.

_Lying here with you  
Listening to the rain  
smiling just to see the smile upon your face  
these are the moments I thank God that I'm alive  
these are the moments I'll remember all my life  
I found all I've waited for  
and I could not ask for more_

Bridgette just could not believe it her lover Geoffrey Michaels from Vancouver was singing like a similar musician anyway during TDI he was off key and just stunk but after lessons from Trent he can sing like anyone from MJ to Steven Tyler even Chad Kroeger.

_Looking in your eyes  
Seeing all I need  
Everything you are is everything to me  
These are the moments  
I know heaven must exist  
These are the moments I know all I need is this  
I have all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more_

Geoff's singing by far was just making Bridgette blush like the hot Florida sun. She felt like she just wanted to sigh inside like the dream cloud that was just floating right inside her heart. Bridgette usually thought of thing that Geoff would normally do for her, but to go to lengths to actually serenade her up close was just way over the top! His words began to enchant her again.

_I could not ask for more than this time together  
I could not ask for more than this time with you  
Every prayer has been answered  
Every dream I have's come true  
And right here in this moment is right where I'm meant to be  
Here with you here with me_

These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive  
These are the moments I'll remember all my life  
I've got all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more

The song was almost about to reach his end, as Geoff stood closer right to Bridgette by holding her delicate hand, That skin of hers felt such like soft, creamy peanut butter just spreading around like sweet tasty goodness. And if you kissed every part of her skin, including those luscious lips, you would feel like living in paradise right now. Like some kind of surfer's heaven of some sorts. But he had one last plan up his sleeve that he wanted to show her now.

__

I could not ask for more than this time together  
I could not ask for more than this time with you  
Every prayer has been answered  
Every dream I have's come true  
And right here in this moment is right where I'm meant to be  
Here with you here with me

I could not ask for more than the love you give me 'Cause it's all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more  
I could not ask for more

As the song was finally over, what happened next shocked Bridgette right to the core.

It all happened when Geoff, who still held Bridgette by the hand...

...took one deep breath...

...and went down on one knee. Bridgette was just so amazed by this. Somehow, with Geoff's sudden serenade alongside with the predicted engagement that Bridgette's father made to her way long ago, it was like Bridgette had struck double jackpot all of a sudden! With this amazing chain of events, Geoff's words spoke to her in grace.

"Bridgette? You are one of the most breathless human beings I have ever met in my entire life and all of these 6 years that we spent together wereamazing. And I want us to last more than a lifetime. So, Bridgette... will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

With such an handsome response, it didn't take very long for Bridgette to make up her mind just like that. She just finally let it out of the open.

"Ohhhh, Geoff! Yes, I'll marry you! You made me so happy!" Bridgette exclaimed as she gave her hat-wearing prince an affectionate hug. Her dream of marrying the most handsome, party-having knight in shining armor was finally coming true. Both Geoff and Bridgette's embrace towards each other had now lasted over a minute as they never let go of each other for once. Their embrace even lasted longer than the whole entire time, space and universe ever combined.

Geoff would never forget any of this and so would Bridgette as far as they were still standing. And this moment made them stand tall as it ever was.

"Looks like my dream came true..." Bridgette spoke right to Geoff in such a dreamy fashion.

"So did mine, babe..." Geoff chuckled as these two shared a kiss right around the cherry-scented candles of love. It was finally put into motion that this love story would go on for eternity.

After all, Bridgette always could not ask for more and be with Geoff, and Geoff always believed in her. That they could not ask for more and be with each other,

**Man, this was easy work! Woooooooooo! I bet Gidgette fans would be proud of me right now! A combination of serenade and proposal to say the least!**

**Read and review!**


End file.
